half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Achievements
Should we have the achievements the players can get from the Xbox 360 from the games. If yes, should we have each achievment its own article like on Halopedia or one article with a list of all the achievements from all the games. Thanks. MJT 04:45, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :If anything, we should have a list of achievements. Creating an article for each one is needlessly overcomplicating things, in my opinion. --MattyDienhoff 07:29, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed; individual articles would be a bit much, but List of Half-Life 2 achievements wouldn't be bad. EVula // talk // ☯ // 14:52, 19 February 2008 (UTC) halopedia is nothing to copy as it's an over rated FPS HL2 was given story of the year by time magazine we should not try to mae this page like that one but we should get to work on achievements but whos going to do it i don't have the time. Halo may be an overhyped FPS when compared to the likes of the Half-Life series, but that doesn't mean that all things Halo are automatically bad. Halopedia is a very popular site, and regardless of the quality of the game itself, while copying it may not be for the best, whatever they are doing, it works. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:01, 24 August 2008 (UTC) I'd like to add that Halo is not an overated FPS and it is a great game. The only reason people dont like it is becuase of the number of children playing it. If you think Halo is overated than something is wrong with your mind. But I also think Half-life and games are also very good. And no I'm not a fanboy its just a fact that Halo is good so get use to it. That's all...-- 19:10, 31 March 2009 (UTC)TheRookie Halo 1 was pretty good for a console fps, but the other two games were extremely poor, particulalry halo 2, i wish i'd never spent the money on it. - jimbo Time to be opinionated again, I guess. Halo is a good series, depending on what you want from it. Even taking that into account, it's overrated. That doesn't mean that it's bad, it's just that halo fans think it's far better than it actually is. I'm of the opinion that halo was a good series untill microsoft sunk their teeth into it. Since then, ignoring the move away from using the PC as a main consol for the game, the storyline seems to have deteriorated to the point where I'm not sure there even is one. The sense of what's going on in the universe gets decidedly muddy, and towards the end it stops being clear what you're fighting for. For a game where the main aim seems to be the survival of mankind, you don't half end up on the offensive alot. Okay, so the graphics are pretty good, and there are some elements of the gameplay which I adore, but it has as many weaknesses as it does flaws.Dylan Bobson 13:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC)